Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) is a known modulation scheme in which a pulse width (PW) is modulated between two values, one for “0” and the other for “1.” The PW can also be referred to as the “duty-cycle.” The pulse-to-pulse period of the PWM signal can also carry clock information. FIG. 1 shows a timing diagram of one example PWM bit stream and an example PWM waveform for carrying binary values.
PWM signaling can present particular technical difficulties, for example phase stability in the receiver.